


conversations in a car

by enesnl



Series: detours [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: nayeon's pissed and tzuyu tries her best.





	conversations in a car

**Author's Note:**

> this is super different for me. hope it doesn't suck too much

conversations in a car

nayeon's grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"are you lying to me?" her voice is quiet, snaking into her old sedan that feels too small and too musty right now.

tzuyu's not an idiot. she knows to tread her steps lightly in the face of a heated nayeon, looking as if steam might blow out of her ears any second now.

"no." tzuyu is quiet, too. but tzuyu is always quiet, in a different way. in full control of her emotions. meanwhile, nayeon teeters to and fro and tzuyu is never sure what nayeon she's going to get. fuming nayeon that lets her anger overtake her or the nayeon who takes a deep breath, who tries to understand.

"so, you're just stupid, then."

looks like it's the former. nayeon's not facing her, which tzuyu decides is a good thing, as the stop light ahead turns green.

tzuyu sighs. she knows it's no use when nayeon's like this. instead, she stares out of the window, focuses on the crusty bird shit that'd somehow lodged itself on the corner of the side mirror.

_four stops awa_ _y_

"look at me."

tzuyu does. nayeon looks even angrier than before. her teeth grit as the rusty brake screeches.

"god fucking damnit," nayeon curses the car in front, "can't people learn how to fucking drive?!"

"please calm down," tzuyu tries to ration, "you're going to get us killed."

nayeon shrugs, spitting out, "doesn't seem that bad, seeing as how my girlfriend is dating some guy behind my back."

"i'm not dating him."

"i saw you at the restaurant last night!"

"that was a dinner with my family and his family. our parents are just friends."

nayeon scoffs. "more like matchmakers. your mom should learn to wipe the drool off her face, fawning all over him like that," her voice laces a stretch higher, "oh what a perfect son-in-law you'd be!"

tzuyu sighs.

_three stops away_

tzuyu takes advantage of the red light. she places a warm hand atop nayeon's. "baby," attempts to unfurl its strong grip, " _please_. we've gone over this. i love you."

"you could've said no," nayeon seethes.

well, that didn't work. "you know i can't."

"do i? do i really know? because it seems to me you were all giggly, too."

"he's nice."

"you two should get married," nayeon sneers.

"we just have to wait until graduation- "

"i'm tired of waiting, tzuyu! i've waited three years for you to finally tell your family about me, about us. you're not the only one who has to hide. how do you think i feel when my friends and my mom constantly ask when they can finally meet my girlfriend, to meet the girl i talk about all the time and want to spend the rest of my damn life with. you say you love me, but you're just a coward." nayeon's eyes haven't strayed from the road but her vision starts to blur and she has to swipe her arm to get rid of those stupid, hot tears.

the air is thick with a heavy silence.

"so leave," tzuyu finally says, "just leave, if you're so tired."

for the first time that entire car ride, nayeon breaks down. her shell is empty and she's vulnerable.

_two stops away_

nayeon pulls over to the side of the road. engines rev in the bustle of traffic. she sighs heavily and leans back against the head rest. takes a long, deep breath.

"do you really love me?" her voice is small.

"of course."

tzuyu takes hold of her hand again, and nayeon grasps it immediately. intertwines their fingers. her palms are clammy with sweat and the few tears that somehow managed to creep in. tzuyu's always been the rock in the relationship. grounding nayeon when her first, shitty boyfriend had cheated on her, when her dad had left, when she'd gotten so depressed she couldn't leave the house and had to repeat the school year. tzuyu'd been there for it all. it's a fucking miracle that someone as perfect as tzuyu fell in love with someone like her, nayeon has always said.

"i love you too," nayeon says, "until you get all wrinkly and ugly. then i'll have to reassess my life choices."

tzuyu rolls her eyes and leans over. the kiss is uncomfortable, if it can even be considered one. it's more just a hard pressing of their lips, the armrest awkwardly in the way and the seatbelt locks jamming into their abdomens.

_one stop away_

"wait, turn left."

nayeon throws a questioning glance.

"my house is left."

nayeon doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"you don't have to do this," nayeon sighs, "i overreacted earlier."

"no, nayeon, i- " tzuyu clambers over her words, unsure herself of what she's going to do, "i can't promise that i'll tell them everything, but- you're my best friend. the person that i love the most. the least i can do is introduce you, so that they can love you too."

nayeon turns into the neighborhood.

"the whole part about liking girls, though," tzuyu grimaces, "well, i'd really like to not be sent off to some gay conversion therapy camp, so if- "

nayeon steps on the brakes abruptly, ignoring the honk that comes after.

"i would never let that happen." nayeon's gaze is strong.

"we can't deny that there's a possibility. if we mess up, if someone catches us."

"well," nayeon exhales, "then i'll just have to go with you." she flashes a toothy grin.

tzuyu smiles. it reaches her eyes. "okay," she cocks her head to the windshield, keeping her eyes locked onto nayeon's, "now go before more people honk at us."

tzuyu's house comes into view not long after.

"are you sure about this?" nayeon asks for the fifth time in ninety seconds.

tzuyu sighs exasperatedly and lets herself out first. she walks over to the driver's side and gestures for nayeon to roll the window down. looks left and right quickly before leaning in and planting a small kiss onto nayeon's chapped lips. it's slow, shy. it's real.

nayeon's eyes are still closed when tzuyu's already halfway to the front door. a quiet giggle urges them open.

"you coming or what?" tzuyu says, in as loud a voice as she feels comfortable in.

nayeon's door clicks shut.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> twitter @enesnl


End file.
